


Time for Miracles

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цирк всегда приезжал дважды в год: в холодном ноябре и промозглом марте. Много позже он понял, почему именно в эти неприветливые месяцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Попрание принципов материализма и здравого смысла, отсылки к фильму "Престиж".

Бухгалтера Уилла Шустера жизнь не баловала яркими красками: постоянное пьянство жены Терри и её неспособность выносить ребёнка заставляли его в очередной раз пуститься на поиски хорошего психотерапевта − затяжные депрессии отражались на его работоспособности. Начальник Уилла уже вынес ему два предупреждения с занесением в личное дело: ошибки в квартальных отчётах влекли за собой серьезные последствия для фирмы. Третье предупреждение станет последним перед неминуемым увольнением.

Единственным светлым пятном − даже не светлым, а, скорее, разноцветным − в его жизни был приезжающий время от времени в Лайму цирк. Именно в эти десять дней, пока трепещущие на ветру шатры приковывали к себе взгляды горожан днем, а вечером заманивали под свой полог разношерстную публику, Уилл чувствовал себя живым. Он знал каждый номер программы наизусть: реплики шпрехшталмейстера, «импровизационные» пассажи клоунов, опасные трюки воздушных акробатов, жонглёры с немыслимым количеством предметов в руках − все это стало знакомым, почти родным, пугающе личным. 

Звуки и запахи цирка неведомым образом пробуждали в нём жажду жизни, так думалось ему поначалу. Окрыленный, он возвращался домой, и даже подвыпившая Терри и несведенный баланс не омрачали его мыслей. Уилл восторженно вдыхал свежий ночной воздух, выйдя на старенький балкон, продуваемый всеми ветрами. Цирк всегда приезжал дважды в год: в холодном ноябре и промозглом марте. Много позже он понял, почему именно в эти неприветливые месяцы. 

Осознание причины собственной привязанности и воодушевления настигло его неожиданно, когда перед наступлением новой весны он нетерпеливо высматривал яркие афиши на серых городских тумбах. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Уилл обернулся и, улыбнувшись, застыл на месте. С только-только наклеенной мальчишкой афиши на него смотрела она – звезда и гвоздь программы, фея и сирена, его личная причина дважды в год десять дней подряд покупать билет на одно и то же место. Несравненная мисс Изабель – кричали яркие буквы с афиши, и Уилл неосознанно повторил это шёпотом. _Несравненная мисс Изабель…_

Мисс Изабель была гвоздём программы, и её номер закрывал представление. Удивительно, но наряду с поражающими воображение трюками сама Изабель приковывала к себе внимание публики, не сходя с места во время выступления. От неё невозможно было оторвать взгляд, казалось, что она смотрит на каждого в зале и каждому снова и снова рассказывает о своей печали. Её пение − странное, удивительное, словно укутывающее в невидимый кокон из вокальных фраз − было подобно пению сирен, заставляющих моряков сходить с ума, влюбляться и добровольно отдавать себя водной стихии. Каждый раз Уилл чувствовал себя таким обезумевшим моряком: ему хотелось слушать Изабель часами, не отводя взгляда от неё и того волшебства, которое она создавала на манеже. Всё вокруг замирало, зрители впадали в некое подобие транса, покачиваясь в такт музыке. Даже канаты под куполом не скрипели, и Уиллу казалось, что он переносится в какой-то совершенно другой мир, где нет ничего, кроме магии Изабель. 

Наконец настал тот самый день, когда, зажав в руках букет, Уилл спустился по узкой петляющей улочке к пустырю, где раскинул свои фиолетово-жёлтые шатры цирк. По-зимнему низкое тусклое солнце было не в силах разогнать клубы тумана, укрывавшие мертвую серую траву. Снег ноздреватыми клочками прятался по подворотням, у стен домов, в мелких оврагах пустыря. Уилл глубоко вдохнул и, чуть помедлив на входе, шагнул под полосатый полог. 

Ничего не изменилось, подумал он, и его затопило тем самым чувством, ради которого он жил от каждой весны до осени – чувством, будто он возвращается домой. Заняв своё место, Уилл огляделся и с удовольствием отметил царапины на спинке сиденья перед ним, пыльные бархатные шторки, скрывающие вход за кулисы, потертую ткань бортиков манежа. Всё выглядело так, словно он был здесь вчера, словно не было этих месяцев тоскливого ожидания. Бережно уложив букет на колени, Уилл с замиранием сердца ждал начала представления.

Всё началось как обычно. Шпрехшталмейстер Фиггинс с неподражаемым акцентом объявлял номера и, эффектно взмахнув фиолетовой мантией, скрывался за кулисами. Артисты номер за номером срывали аплодисменты, и восторженные крики «браво» звучали громче и громче. Всё внутри Уилла сжималось от предвкушения встречи с Изабель. Когда она словно из ниоткуда появилась посреди манежа, ему показалось, что сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Тряхнув светлой копной волос и мягко разведя руки в стороны, Изабель запела. Воздух вокруг неё мерцал и искрился, а её маленькая ассистентка на глазах изумлённой публики то исчезала, то появлялась в одном из пяти стеклянных кубов, расставленных вокруг поющей Изабель. В конце номера откуда-то сверху плавно и мягко опустилось шёлковое полотно, полностью накрывая представление. Сорвав покрывало одним движением, Фиггинс унёс его за кулисы, обнажая пустой манеж. Ни Изабель, ни её помощницы, ни светящихся изнутри кубов – ничего не осталось под шёлковой гладью. На какое-то мгновение публика замерла от восторга в немом восхищении, а затем взорвалась овациями. Эти несколько секунд потрясённой тишины перед громом аплодисментов всегда вызывали у Уилла странное чувство гордости, будто он имеет отношение к успеху номера Изабель. Когда она появлялась из-за кулис на поклон, зал вставал, крики и аплодисменты усиливались, и Уилл поддавался этому всеобщему чувству неподдельного восторга и восхищения. 

Вспомнив о букете, он спустился со своего места вниз, к бортику манежа, и встретившись взглядом с Изабель, протянул ей цветы. Она улыбнулась в ответ, покачала головой и поманила его за собой, уходя за кулисы. Уилл недоуменно оглянулся – нет ли кого рядом, но публика уже потянулась к выходу, и он просто переступил через бортик, направляясь вслед за Изабель. Она ждала его у служебного выхода из шатра и, снова поманив, направилась к одному из вагончиков, стоящих посреди разбитого лагеря артистов. Уилл вошёл внутрь вслед за ней.

− Понравилось ли тебе сегодняшнее представление, Уилл? – спросила Изабель из-за цветастой ширмы.

Замерший при входе Уилл вздрогнул, услышав своё имя.

− Вы знаете, как меня зовут?  
− Я многое о тебе знаю, Уилл, − нараспев произнесла Изабель. – Как можно не знать о самом преданном поклоннике? Не стой в дверях, проходи.

Он шагнул вперёд, оглядывая тесно заставленное помещение. Большое зеркало и столик с множеством баночек, флаконов, пузырьков и коробочек; кровать с тяжёлым пологом, пара больших кресел и пуфов, множество хаотично расположенных по стенам полок и книги, книги, книги… На полу, вдоль стен, на комоде и в шкафу с отсутствующей дверцей.

− Ты так и не подарил мне цветы, − заметила Изабель, выйдя из-за ширмы. На ней красовался расшитый драконами шёлковый халат.  
− Да, конечно, − он смущённо улыбнулся и протянул букет карамельно-белых камелий.  
− Камелии… − задумчиво протянула Изабель, пряча лицо среди лепестков. – Ты знаешь, что означают камелии на языке цветов, Уилл?  
− Нет, мне просто показалось, что они вам понравятся…  
− Восхищение и совершенство, − лукаво улыбнулась Изабель, по-птичьи склонив голову набок. − Они означают восхищение и совершенство. Ты правда так считаешь, Уилл?  
− Да, − без паузы ответил он.  
− Как много в тебе чистых помыслов и стремлений, − задумчиво произнесла Изабель, подойдя ближе. Она провела по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони, а затем, резко развернувшись – так, что взметнулись полы её халата, − продолжила: − Я полагаю, тебя интересует секрет моего номера?  
− Нет, что вы, вовсе нет! – запротестовал Уилл. – Мне, конечно, интересно, не отрицаю, но я просто хотел сказать вам спасибо. За то, что вы приезжаете в этот город. За то, что приносите краски в мою жизнь. За то, что у меня есть причины ждать весну и осень.  
− И тебе ни капельки не интересно? – словно не слыша его горячую тираду, которую он столько раз прокручивал в голове, продолжила Изабель. Она бережно поставила букет в вазу и повернулась к Уиллу.

Он кивнул в ответ. Интересно.

− Цирковые никогда не раскрывают своих секретов посторонним, − пожала плечами Изабель. – Но сложно считать посторонним тебя, так ведь?  
− Чужой, чужой, чужой! – завопила ассистентка Изабель, нарушив их уединение. – Чужой!  
− Бекки! – прикрикнула на неё Изабель. – Это Уилл. Он. Не. Чужой, − чётко отделяя слова, она указала ассистентке на кресло в углу. Та, обиженно оттопырив нижнюю губу, забралась в кресло с ногами и исподлобья уставилась на Уилла.  
− Прости её, в ней мало осталось от самой себя. Дематериализация не всегда проходит успешно.

Уилл непонимающе перевёл взгляд с Бекки на Изабель.

− Де... что?  
− Дематериализация. А ты как думал, каким образом Бекки перемещается по кубам?  
− Мне казалось, что это оптическая иллюзия, зеркала и проекции… − растерянно ответил Уилл.  
− Нет, − мотнула головой Изабель и продолжила: − Бекки на самом деле исчезает и появляется, перемещаясь в пространстве.  
− Но это же…  
− Невозможно? – усмехнулась она в ответ. – Видишь ли, нет ничего невозможно. Мои отец и муж всю жизнь занимались исследованиями и достигли немалых успехов. Цирк подарил им возможность воплотить самые смелые мечты в жизнь, не привлекая внимания определённых и весьма заинтересованных организаций. Все эти книги вокруг – не женские романы.

Она пристально смотрела на него, улавливая все эмоции, молниеносно сменявшиеся на его лице. Удивление, недоверие, потрясение, испуг.

− И всегда получается? – Уилл перевёл взгляд с Изабель на Бекки, продолжавшую еле слышно повторять «чужой, чужой», раскачиваясь в кресле.  
− В самую суть, Уилл. Я в тебе не ошиблась, − Изабель опустилась в кресло напротив. – Не всегда. К сожалению, не все экземпляры стабильны.  
− О чём вы?  
− Настоящая Бекки, которая сидит перед тобой, не «вернулась» три поколения назад.

Уилл чувствовал себя попугаем, автоматически переспрашивая сказанное Изабель.

− Не вернулась? Что вы имеете в виду?

Изабель вздохнула.

− Это клон. Идентичная копия нашей малышки Бекки. Третий экземпляр. Настоящая Бекки не смогла вернуться в свою форму после перехода. Её растащило на отдельные части. Хорошо, что это случилось во время репетиции, а не на выступлении. Зрителю вряд ли понравились бы части её тела, разлетевшиеся по кубам.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Язык одеревенел, в голове проносились тысячи вопросов, но он не мог выдавить из себя ни один из них. Холодок пробежался вдоль позвоночника, заставив непроизвольно вздрогнуть.

− Я понимаю, тяжело вот так всему поверить, но это правда. Я покажу тебе. Но ты должен принять решение прямо сейчас. Воспользуйся этим шансом разумно.

Уиллу показалось, что взгляд Изабель прошил его насквозь холодными иглами и пригвоздил к стенке вагончика. 

− Ты должен решить, остаёшься ли ты с нами или возвращаешься к своей обычной жизни. В свою маленькую квартирку, к жене, в бухгалтерскую фирму. Ты уйдёшь и больше никогда не услышишь о нас.  
− А если я решу остаться? – Уилл в упор смотрел на Изабель.  
− Ты никогда не вернёшься к своей прошлой жизни. Ты никогда и никому не расскажешь о том, что увидишь и узнаешь здесь. Ты станешь одним из нас, а это большая честь, Уилл. Тебе нужно время для размышлений?  
− Нет, − покачал головой он. – Я остаюсь с вами. 

***

 

Спустя год цирк снова приехал в Лайму. И вновь был полный зал, вновь овации и крики «браво». Изабель вновь пела свою песню, а внутри светящихся на манеже кубов танцевал Уилл, то исчезая, то появляясь. Все они растворялись в воздухе под шёлковым пурпурным покрывалом и затем выходили на поклон.

− Сегодня всё прошло гладко, − отметил Уилл, записывая что-то в большой тетради.  
− _Сегодня_ – да, − с нажимом на первое слово ответила Изабель.  
− Бракованные экземпляры уже растворяются в кислоте, не волнуйся. Холода нам в помощь, запахи разложения почти не слышны.  
− Я не за бракованных клонов волнуюсь, а за тебя, − Изабель обошла Уилла сзади и обняла, уткнувшись подбородком ему в плечо. – Слишком опасно. Я не хочу, чтобы…  
− Всё будет хорошо, − он прервал её, не дав озвучить то, чего и сам порой опасался. – Новая партия уже растёт. Ты не потеряешь меня.  
− Может быть, нам отказаться от всего этого? 

Уилл в ответ лишь покачал головой и усмехнулся, накрыв её руки своими.

− Никакой опасности нет. К тому же, разве мы не продвинулись вперёд? Я столько всего могу. Даже появиться во всех пяти кубах одновременно. Просто нужно больше тренироваться. И больше клонов.

Изабель крепче сжала объятия.

− Я проверю, как там они.

Снаружи её ждал шпрехшталмейстер Фиггинс.

− Всё в порядке, Бель? – спросил он, провожая её к массивному трейлеру. От его акцента не осталось и следа.  
− Да, дядя. Всё идёт по плану. Ещё немного, и нам удастся то, о чём всегда мечтал папа: не просто перемещаться, а расслаиваться. Уилл говорит даже о пяти слоях.  
− Удачный год, Бель, удачный год, − снимая навесной замок с двери трейлера, пробормотал Фиггинс.  
− Это всё он, дядя, всё Уилл, − выдохнула Изабель, включая в помещении свет. Перед ней в два ряда стояли стеклянные герметичные ёмкости, доверху наполненные жидкостью. В каждом из них находился человек, окутанный паутиной проводов, словно многочисленными пуповинами.

− Это всё Уилл, − пропела Изабель, проходя вдоль первого ряда человеческих аквариумов. Она остановилась перед одним из них и положила раскрытую ладонь на стекло. – Идентичный до самой последней родинки и мысли в голове. Жаль, что ни один из них не помнит своей смерти, было бы забавно. Интересно, что он чувствует в момент, когда не может вернуться?  
− Не всё ли равно, − произнёс Фиггинс и скрестил руки на груди. – Только не привыкай к нему. Будет больно.  
− Боль заставляет чувствовать себя живой, дядя, − ответила Изабель и подошла к выходу. Задержавшись в дверях, она обернулась и произнесла, обращаясь к медленно покачивающимся в жидкости телам: – Сладких снов, Уилл. И до скорой встречи.


End file.
